Between today and yesterday
by Halena1306
Summary: After 5x22. Damon and Bonnie are dead. Just after they saw the other side falling apart, they find themselves in the year of 1999. While seeing some familiar faces, they also realize that they can't interact with people but have influence on things.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Do you think it will hurt?"

"I don't kno-"

As the bright, white light faded Damon and Bonnie were left alone in the Mystic Falls cemetery.

"What the hell just happened? Some creepy witchy stuff?", asked Damon.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now", answered Bonnie.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car driving past the cemetery.

"Well at least we're not alone. I hear people talking over there."

He pointed to the exit you could barely see behind the many tombstones. But it looked like there were less than normal. They left and walked to the other side of the street. Now they saw that there were a lot of other people walking around. It was a sunny day in the normally not so peaceful town in which they both grew up.

"Just look at the clothes they're wearing, it looks like we're living in the 90's", said Damon,

"And all these buildings. It looks like they're celebrating something!"

They walked past the decorated houses until they saw two children and their parents coming out of the town's market. The little boy threw a ball he had with him to his sister who tried to catch it but it landed behind her on the street. Both kids immediately ran onto the road without seeing the car driving in their direction. Damon shouted at them to watch out but apparently they didn't hear him so he reacted quickly and jumped in front of the moving car. Right before it reached the two children Damon managed to push it to one side so it went past them straight into a street light. The siblings' parents picked their children up from the street and went to see if the driver of the car was ok. Bonnie watched it happen as she realized, they didn't hear him, neither could they see him but he could influence the way of the vehicle. Damon remembered, he knew those people. Not the children nor the driver but the adults that almost witnessed their son and daughter getting hurt right in front of their eyes. He then looked over to Bonnie who was watching the ongoing conversation between the parents and the driver just as intensely as he had been. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Damon approached Bonnie and asked: "Do these people look familiar to you too?"

"Yes, they do. That's because you've seen pictures of them…These are Elena's and Jeremy's parents."

"And that," he pointed to the girl that was about 7 or 8 years old, "is Elena?"

"Yep, and the boy is…Jeremy."

They stood there silently watching the family interact.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

They spend the rest of the day walking around the small town while they were discussing the situation they're now in.

"So we're dead, obviously, we're in Mystic Falls but not 'today Mystic Falls' and nobody can see or hear us but at least we can touch things…", Damon stated.

Just as they were about to enter the Mystic Grill, which looked exactly like before Damon blew it up just hours ago, they saw a flyer hanging next to the door.

"Look! There is a party on the 31st december to celebrate the new…err… millennium", Bonnie exclaimed, "We're in 1999!"

_Damon's POV_

This whole thing is fucking crazy. I'm dead, stuck in 1999 with Bonnie and I just saw the love of my life as a child before she had to face all these different supernatural creatures and becoming one herself. We now know that we're in 1999 some time around december all we need to find out is what day it is today.

Also going to the Grill was kind of a bust 'cause you have to concentrate on stepping out of everybody's way so they don't walk straight through you - that's not the best feeling in the world – and of course I couldn't get my Burbon because nobody can hear me talk.

After not getting my drink we decided to look for a place where we could sleep so we went to my home, the Salvatore Boarding House. When we walked down the way to the front door we saw Stefan, my brother, and his best friend Lexi. They were sitting on the small brick wall on which we're always sitting on a nice day when we don't have anything to do.

When Bonnie and I came close enough for me to hear what they were saying I explained to her, "They're talking about the party from the flyer we saw earlier. It's today. Today's the 31st december 1999."

Thanks to our ability to touch things we could walk past Stefan and Lexi and easily open the door without making too much noise and get into the house. So I had my drink and then Bonnie and I decided that we're going to go to the party this evening.

_Bonnie's POV_

2 hours before midnight we arrived at the town's square. Again we saw children running through the trees and adults talking happily. I looked around to see if I remembered other people and I saw some of my best friends and their parents. I spotted Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and Elena playing hide-and-seek. It seemed like they were looking for someone else before Tyler disappehared behind a tree and came in sight again with another girl next to him. I saw myself as a happy little girl playing with all of my friends who were not supernatural at that time.

Soon the fireworks started and everyone was cheering and enjoying the colourful lights. Damon and I had an evening full of watching our loved ones being human and normal and having the time of their lives without knowing their terrifying destiny.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

As the fireworks exploded in the dark night, Damon stood still and watched the young Elena laugh. Damon thought about how the 18 year old Elena laughed. The difference was big. The 7 year old girl threw her head back, opened her mouth and let out a big laugh. The older Elena hardly ever laughed. She just smiled.

And Damon knew the difference between those two versions of Elena.

He and Stefan made this girl unhappy and unable to laugh. They both came into Elena's life and ruined it. And they didn't just destroy her life. They destroyed all their lives. Caroline's, Matt's, Tyler's, Jeremy's. If Stefan and Damon hadn't come into Elena's life, she would probably still be like the happy little girl and she would laugh the way she was always supposed to. But her life didn't turn out that way.

When Damon and Bonnie arrived home in the early morning hours Damon stopped before they came near front of the door. He held his hand out, motioning to Bonnie to hold on. He was hearing his brother and Lexi talking with somebody inside.

"What's going on?", Bonnie asked.

"Stefan and Lexi are talking inside, but there's somebody with them. I don't know who it is but it sounds familiar.", Damon informed her.

They went closer to the boarding house so that Bonnie could hear the conversation too.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie's POV<em>

The ongoing conversation between these three people was everything but calm. I heard them talking clearly now so I could make out the owner of the unknown voice. I looked over to Damon and saw in his face that he knew too.

Katherine.

Bonnie didn't say a word and neither did Damon. She knew that he thought the same, but she didn't dare to speak. But after some minutes Damon broke the silence.

"So he knew she was alive. All this time", she could see the betrayal he felt in his eyes.

"I wouldn't be sure about that. Do you really think he would have risked everything if he knew? Maybe she made him forget..?", she just wanted to understand the situation.

"Bonnie, Katherine is not an original. She can't compell Stefan. Or Lexi"

"Shouldn't we just go in there and look what's going on?", Bonnie suggested.

They entered the house and watched the coversation.

After only seconds of listening, they both knew what they were talking about.

"I don't want to be seen by your brother, Stefan. He still thinks I died in the fire of the Fell's church and it should stay like this. Please, Stefan, don't tell him!", Katherine sounded like she was afraid.

For the little part of a second Bonnie knew what was going to happen. And she couldn't stop it.

Damon took a sharp piece of wood from one of the chairs and threw it directly into Katherine's back. But it hit Katherine on her right side and missed the heart.

For one second the room was quiet.

Then Katherine pulled the wood out oft her back and turned around, looking at Lexi who was standing behind her. She started to speak slowly, " You. Just. Tried. TO KILL ME!"

Lexi raised both hands to show she didn't do anything but Katherine reacted faster.

She threw the stake back in Lexi's direction and apparently she didn't miss because moments later Lexi looked at the blood on her shirt and Stefan shouted "NO!"

Then Lexi fell down onto the floor and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Lexi's POV_

Just as I was motioning to Katherine that I had no part in throwing the stake I felt it crashing right through my heart. The last thing I heard was Stefan, as he was screaming. Then it was all just a blur before it went black.

Moments later I found myself opening my eyes without feeling any pain. Katherine was nowhere in sight. The only thing I saw was Stefan, sitting next to me on the ground, crying with his face in his hands. I wanted to touch him and tell him that I'm fine. I watched my hand going up to his face touching his fingers slightly. I saw it. The problem was I couldn't feel it.

I tried to speak with him. No reaction. I see him standing up and walking over to the tray where the Salvatore's kept all the alcohol on, and poured himself a class of bourbon. I stood up and walked after him just to see my lifeless body lying on the ground with a stake through my heart.

Then for a second there was a bright light shining until it was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Damon's POV<em>

I stood next to Bonnie still shocked, watching Lexi's body just lying there on the wooden floor. Suddenly Lexi - very much "alive" - appeared next to her corpse. Ghost Lexi. When she saw us standing on top of the stairs in the living room she exclaimed, "What the hell just happened? And why are you here Damon?"

"So...the thing is, you just died, I'm dead, this", I pointed to Bonnie," is Bonnie, she's dead too and we're all ghosts. That's kinda allthere is to it", I tried to smile but I can't fight the guilt building up inside of me.

"Wait...when did you die? Does Stefan even know that you're dead?"

"We didn't die in 1999. We died in 2012 and we ended up here. It looks like everyone who dies kind of ends up as a ghost at the beginning of the year 2000."

So now there were three of us. Three Ghosts. Two vampires. One witch without powers. It seemed like there was no chance for us to get back to our old lives or our friends and loved ones.

The next day I walked around in the backyard, only to see Stefan in the garage, working on his beloved red car. I sat down near a tree and watched him. I saw it in his eyes. Hurt, anger and grie, all mixed up. And the guilt kept burning up inside of me. I'm responsible for her death. If I hadn't thrown the stake at Katherine, she wouldn't have killed Lexi, so Stefan wouldn't be this devastated.

I searched for Lexi in the house to tell her why she's now a ghost and apologize for what I did...

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie's POV<em>

Today I decided to go to my house to get some grimoirses to help me figure out where we are, how we got here and most importantly how to get back 'home', like Mystic Falls in 2012.

I know that I don't have any powers right now but I'm sure that there's a way to restore them.

When I arrived, I saw a little me running around with a ball in her hands. As soon as I got closer I saw that again, she wasn't playing alone. With her were Elena and Caroline, both chasing after her. I stopped immediately and watched the little girls for a few minutes.

Soon after, I saw another familiar face, walking out of the door. My grams. She told the children to all jump into the car because they're going to go to the playground a few minutes from here.

Perfect timing.

When the car was down the street and out of sight, I began walking up the stairs in front of my home. The door wasn't locked, so I could get inside without any problems.

I started to search for the grimoires in the corner where grams always put them. And of course, there they were, ranged on the upper shelf.

I quickly took the ones of which I knew grams didn't use often. Though I didn't take enough for her to notice that there were some missing.

With the books in my hands, I made my way back to the Salvatore Boarding house.

* * *

><p><em>Damon POV<em>

After some time I saw Bonnie returning to the house but Lexi was nowhere in sight. Somehow I didn't want to talk to her. To tell her what I did.

So I went on watching my little brother cleaning up his car. I started thinking about where my 12 years younger self would be and if I was going to meet myself. No, twelve years ago I've been in Europe. Somewhere in the north.

I heard a cracking sound behind me and turned around, seeing exactly the person I didn't want to be face to face with right now.

"Damon, I need to ask you something. I guess you and Bonnie heard- and saw- the conversation between Stefan and Katherine. I also guess you know what -or who- threw the stake Katherine thought I wanted to kill her with." Lexi sat down next to me. I looked down to escape the look in her eyes.

"Damon, did you throw the stake?"

She said it out loud. I didn't even need to tell her. She found out herself.

And she already knew the answer.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_Lexi's POV_

I knew it! Damon just can't control his anger. And I'm the one suffering.

It had been so perfect. I wanted to spend the next years in Mystic Falls and enjoy the lazy life.

Thanks to Damon, now I was a ghost hanging around with him and Bonnie, a witch I didn't even know.

I started walking around town to escape them both. At the town's market I watched some kids until I saw a familiar face appear.

"Bonnie! ", one of the children shouted.

The little girl ran to her friends. So that was Bonnie. The Bonnie who was going to die in 12 years. But she wasn't dead yet. This made me think.

If the dead Damon hadn't been there, I wouldn't be dead. And normally ghosts can't change things in the living world. He did.

But to Damon and Bonnie this wasn't the living world. This was their past. And as Damon tried to kill Katherine, he changed it.

So maybe at the time they died, I've been alive because Katherine didn't kill me. She had no reason to.

I needed to ask them! I needed to know if I've been alive.

* * *

><p><em>Damon's POV<em>

Lexi was angry. Of course she was. It was my fault she died and I couldn't undo it. The last thing I needed, was for Lexi to leave me and Bonnie behind. Because three people are stronger than two, and maybe we could find a way to restore Bonnie's magic and get back home. Well really home. I heard Lexi leave earlier and I really hoped she'd return. Meanwhile I found Bonnie inhis room, going through the grimoires she had gotten earlier.

* * *

><p>"Did you find anything?", Damon asked as he stood in the doorframe.<p>

"Nothing on how to get back my magic, but apparently there's a way to get back to our old lives. It's difficult, and it's gonna take some time but I think it could work", Bonnie answered while going through the third and last book.

"And how do we do that?"

"We have to get you in the year 2000 and me in the year 2000 to the middle of our hometown, then I can do the magic, when I have it back, and we will go back to the place and the time we died and go on with our lives. It doesn't sound that hard to do but we have a few problems. First, you said that you were in Europe in 2000, so how can we get you home? Second, how can we get me as a little 6 year old to walk around town alone. And third, we have to do it first with Lexi, we have to go to her hometown and search for her in 1988, so 12 years before she died, and then bring her back."

Damon looked overwhelmed by all the informations, as well as the problems they had to solve.

"Errr...ok. But the very first thing we need to finish, is finding a way to get your magic back. 'Cause, no magic, no going home."

* * *

><p>So they searched through every grimoire, that they thought could be useful. They didn't find anything, not even a hint of anything that could help them.<p>

"I have to go back to my grams' house", Bonnie suddenly says, "There is one grimoire I remember, that is mostly about the power of witches, how to take them away from somebody, how to give them back and maybe how to retrieve them, too."

"Ok. I'll go with you but let's go tomorrow, it's late, and I reeeaaaally need to sleep now. We've been here for over 5 hours now", Damon answered quickly before he was out the door.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Bonnie went together with Damon to her home again. They first checked if there was a car parked out front, so they would know if sombody was home. No car and no person in sight. Still they approached the door as if they weren't invisible and on a mission. Damon opened the door and walked in first. Bonnie guided him in the right direction, but as he wanted to walk into the living room, he stopped in his track.

Bonnie quickly caught up to him. Sitting in the living room, reading a book there was the little girl they saw a few days ago. Bonnie. They watched her for a few moments. Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. Little Bonnie jumped up and walked past them, straight to the door. As soon as she opened it, a well known face came in sight.

"Hello, little girl", Katherine said.

"Hello", Bonnie answered like a grown-up, "how can I help you?"

"Is your grandma home? I really need to talk to her about some really important things." Katherine, the perfect actress, smiled at little Bonnie.

The little girl stopped smiling. "I'm sorry. But I'm not supposed to talk to strangers about anything."

Katherine smiled once again. "That's no problem. You're Bonnie Bennett and I am Katherine Pierce. Now we know each other and you can talk to me."

The small Bonnie giggled. "I think your right. So, my grams couldn't find some of her 'crazy books' so she went looking for them at-"

"NOOO!" Bonnie shouted. "Don't tell her!"

The child stopped talking immediately.

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other. Could she...?

"I still don't think I should tell you. The voice tells me not to." The little girl closed the door and left a suprised Katherine outside. She went back to her place in the living room and looked outside the window. "Who are you? Why are you here? Why can nobody except me hear you?", she whispered.

Somehow Bonnie knew that she was talking to her. And she couldn't resist answering.

"I am... you. You, but a little bit older. I am here because... I did something really stupid. And I don't know why nobody can hear me. "

Damon stood there, watching the conversation between the two Bonnies and tried to make out what was happening. Why can Bonnie talk to her younger self? Is it because she's a witch? He wondered if she hears him too, so he tried it.

"Hey Bonnie, can you hear me?"

The girl didn't react. The older Bonnie noticed and talked again.

"You have to help me. I took some of your Grams' books, I will put them back but I will have to take some others. If Grams asked where they are, can you think of something to tell her, so she won't be missing them? I will bring them back tomorrow, ok?"

She expected the little Bonnie to be afraid or frightened in some way, but she seemed as calm as always.

Then she answered with a simple, "Ok."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Damon walked back to the Salvatore House. While walking they talked about their current situation. "Couldn't she hear me or did she act like she couldn't?, asked Damon.<p>

"I think she couldn't, but I don't know why. And I don't know why she can hear me. Maybe because she is me?", Bonnie answerde thoughtfully. "But we need to be sure about that."

The walked in silence for a minute, then Bonnie went on talking.

"Damon,", she bit on her lip, "what would haved made you go back to Mystic Falls 15 years ago?"

_Finished_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"You're crazy! I mean you want us to fake my brother's death, so I, the-year-2000-version of me, will return to Mystic Falls. Are you aware that the chance that my humanity wasn't switched off and I even cared about my little brother isn't that big? It's likely that nothing will happen, except Stefan leaving this town-what means leaving us- behind."

Damon was angry.

The empty bottle of Bourbon right in front of him hadn't made it any better. He didn't even feel drunk. He was just angry. How could Bonnie think about that? Did she really want to risk losing Stefan out of sight for this low price? No. Just no. Wasn't there any other possibility?

"Damon, think about it. If there's anything that can make you return, it's your brother. Who else did you care about back in 2000?"

"I cared about NOBODY! That's the point. I cared about NOBODY. I didn't have ANY emotions."

Then it hit him.

"Wait! I would have come back for one person...", Damon began.

Bonnie looked at him.

Then she knew what he was about to say.

"Katherine." They said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie's POV<em>

We have to come up with a plan to get Damon back to Mystic Falls but there are some problems. First, where was Damon in 2000 exactly, he doesn't know where other than "somewhere in Europe", like he said. Second, when we know where to find him, what do we tell him to get him back home. And lastly, how do we tell him. We can't really try that speaking thing between the 2000-self and the older self because who knows if it even works with someone other than me. We don't even know what that was? Anyway, even if it works, I don't think Damon can talk with himself from Mystic Falls to Europe.

Damon and Bonnie were sitting on the couch in the Salvatore's living room with grimoires spreaded around them when the front door opened. They expected it to be Stefan but instead the third ghost came in sight. Lexi hadn't been home since she left yesterday.

"Hey guys", she greeted the two.

"Where have you been?", Damon asks concerned.

" I just had to get out of here, to process everything. I'm sorry I left you alone with all the 'searching for a way to get home' and stuff. Did you find anything?", she asked.

"We found a way", Bonnie smiled,"there are a view problems along the way but we will get home eventually."

"Tell me!", Lexi almost shouted of excitement.

"So, first, I have to get my magic back but then we can get you home and then us together. To get you back we have to go to the exact center of your hometown and then I can do a spell. It's different than the one that will get us back, 'cause we died in 2012 and are now in 2000 we need to go to the center of our hometown, Mystic Falls, get the 2000-version of ourselves there and then I can do a spell. For that we need to know where Damon was in 2000. But that isn't important right now. What we need to do now is get my magic back and then we can start to plan the rest", Bonnie explained their situation.

"You guys are awesome, did you know that?", Lexi said and glanced over from Bonnie to Damon, who was watching her with a smirk and a undefinable look on his face.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Your blonde friend tried to kill me, this fucking Bennett-witch is never home and I'm stuck in this town. You know what? I'm having a really bad day. No, wait. I'm having a really bad millenium right now."

Katherine entered the Salvatore House.

"And now, after you killed my 'blonde friend' you belive I would welcome you in my house? I don't think I can agree with that." Stefan wasn't suprised about Katherine showing up. He just felt hate.

"Oh, you will welcome me. As you know, I am really old. And I can kill you while I'm asleep." She walked past Stefan, right into the living room an grabbed a bottle of Bourbon.

"Bourbon? You're still drinking this? Maybe you'll never get the real taste. Don't you've got any wine? Bordeaux would be nice." She smiled while putting the bottle back on its shelf.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Stefan asked while angrily looking at her.

"I want…", she acted like she needed to think about that "a bathroom, a bed and something to drink."

Stefan smiled, too. "If I were you, I would go to a hotel and buy a bottle of wine while I'm on the way. But first of all I would leave this place. Now." He made a step forward so now he was face to face with Katherine.

"Stefan,", she started caressing his face with one hand "are you threatening me?", she said softly.

But then the expression on her face changed. "Did you put vervain on your skin?", she shouted, while looking at her fingers whitch looked burnt but already started healing.

Stefan was as suprised as her but he tried not to show that.

"I think that's destiny striking back", he answered.

Suddenly Katherine started holding her head in both hands and screamed in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", she screamed.

"I'm doing nothing. But I'll repeat myself: Leave here. Now."

Still in pain, she stood up and left the house as fast as she could.

The door closed behind her without anyone touching it.

* * *

><p>"How did you-? Why did you-?"<p>

Damon stared at Bonnie like he'd seen a ghost. "I don't know. I just felt angry about Katherine bitching around and then… it just happened. It was like a part of me returned." Bonnie started laughing. "It feels great!"

"Can you control it?", asked Lexi.

"I have no idea. I need to try." Bonnie looked at the bottle of Bourbon Katherine had talked about just minutes before.

"No, not the Bourbon! Can't you-" before Damon could finish his sentence, the bottle was already lying on the floor, leaving a wet spot on the carpet and some pieces of glass behind.

"I think it's offical. My magic's back!" Bonnie looked at the two others happily. "And you know what that means."

Slowly this information sunk into Damon's brain. "We're going home!"

He winked at Bonnie.

"Back to the future and", he looked at Lexi "back to the present."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Ever since Bonnie got her magic back, she has been playing around with it, lighting candles all around the house letting things fly when Stefan wasn't around.

One day she was sitting in Damon's room but when he was about to enter he stopped and watched the ongoing scene.

* * *

><p><em>Damon's POV<em>

I was about to enter my room when I saw Bonnie sitting on the ground with feathers around her. I know that she's happy she got her magic back and now she's making the fathers float around my room. Her back faced me so she didn't notice that I'm here but suddenly all the feathers sunk to the ground and Bonnie broke down in tears.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie's POV<em>

As I saw the feathers floating around, remembering the day I showed Elena that I'm a witch, it all hit me. What if I don't have enough power to get us back home, what if we can't find Damon's younger self and what if all we read in the grimoires was just a piece of shit and it doesn't work. Not everything a grimoire says, works. I started crying. What if I never see Elena and Caroline again or Stefan or...Jeremy. Damon rushed to my side. I didn't even notice he was here until now. He knew what I was crying about. Elena and I once told him how I explained that I was a witch. We just sat there. After a few moments, Damon started crying too, he knew what I was thinking.

* * *

><p>The next morning Damon and Bonnie agreed to not think about what terrible things could happen. They focused on the bright side and told themselves that it would all work out once they had a plan.<p>

So the three trapped ghosts made one.

"So first, Lexi, where did you grow up?", Bonnie asked.

Lexi's smile disappeared. "Is this already important? My hometown is a place I never wanted to visit again."

"It's important. Me and Damon won't go home until you're alive again and you can't go back without visiting your hometown." Bonnie looked Lexi in the eyes "So?"

"Cardiff.", Lexi answered.

"And where the hell is this?", Bonnie asked.

"It seems you didn't just sleep durnig history lessons. Looks like geography wasn't yours either.", interrupted Damon. "Cardiff, capital and biggest city of Wales. The worst city to party in I've seen yet."

"The worst city I have ever been to in my whole and really long life. No place I would go back if it wasn't necessary. Bad memories." Lexi stopped talking and looked down to the floor.

"Let me guess, family problems? Nothing I can't relate to." Damon took a deep breath.

"So. Step one, get the magic back. Check. Step two, ask Lexi about her hometown. Check. Step three, send Lexi to her hometown and make her come back to life. I belive it's time to start step three."

"And how are we gonna do that? Do we have a plan?"

"I have no plan but I have an idea", Bonnie answered to Lexi's questions.

"It includes a lot of magic and risk but it could work."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"So what's your plan, Bonnie?", asked Lexi.

"It's no plan, it's an idea. As you both know, since I got my magic back I can move things, for example feathers", Bonnie began.

"Of course we know but how is this gonna help us? Do you wanna try to lift a plane up in the air?", Damon interrupted her.

"No, forget the plane. What I wanted to say is, if I can move something while I just look at it and concentrate, maybe I can move something disembodied even further. In this case, further would mean across the Atlantic, but it's a try."

Lexi and Damon were perplexed."Bonnie if this works that's the solution to, let's say, 80 percent of our problem."

"I know, but I don't know if it works. It's still only an idea."

Damon shruged his shoulders.

"All I hear is 'if'. Why don't we just try it?"

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie's POV<em>

I looked Damon in the eyes and grabbed his hand. "If this works, you'll find yourself in front of the Gilbert House.", I told him.

I closed my eyes and remebered all the time I've spent on the Gilbert's porch. I remebered the feeling of the wood beneath my fingers and the smell of the grass.

Then I tried to let all my magic float into my right hand which touched Damon.

I didn't know a spell I could use but I hoped this would be enough.

"Bonnie!", Lexi shouted.

I opened my eyes. Damon was gone.

"I made it!" For the first time since I got my magic back I felt true happiness.

fucking"But that's only the first part. I need to bring him back, too."

I closed my eyes again and imagined Damon's face.

I heard the sound of a body falling to the ground and Damon screaming.

I opened my eyes for the second time and saw Damon lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry! Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm OK. In fact more than OK. I just travelled from here to the Gilbert's porch and back in like less than a second. Bonnie, that's crazy!"

"I know it's crazy, but it worked! This is Lexi's ticket home. But…"

"But what?" I could hear the fear in Lexi's voice." I don't think I can travel like this myself." I started shaking my head. "No, I absolutely can't."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna send you, Lexi, home to Cardiff. And when you're there you'll wait until it's dark, search for a phone booth and call here. I have never used a spell over the phone yet but it's the only chance we've got."

Lexi looked confused. "First, what are we going to do if it doesn't work, second, why do I need to wait until it's dark to call you?"

"If it doesn't work, I'll get you back here and we'll find another way to bring you back. You need to call in the dark because I might have never been to Cardiff, but a ghost using a phone booth would look suspicious. And there's a time difference between here and there."

Lexi sat down, holding her head in both hands. Then she looked up again.

"Alright. Send back there. It's night in Wales right now, so I can call you as soon as possible." She stared at me while holding up her hand. I took it and closed my eyes once again.

"Pray for yourself, Lexi. I hope it works.", said Damon who had been quiet the whole time.

"Cardiff, Wales, Great Britain. Cardiff, Wales, Great Britain. Cardiff, Wales, Great Britain." I started repeating this over and over because I didn't even try to imagine a city I've never been to.

Again I felt my magic floating trough my hand.

"Bonnie you can stop. She's gone."

It worked. I couldn't believe it. I mean, of course we don't know for sure if Lexi really landed in Cardiff but it felt right. It felt exactly like "teleporting" Damon just a few minutes ago. Damon was now checking how many hours time difference there is between Mystic Falls and Cardiff, so we know the time Lexi will call. Here it is about 11 am, that means in Cardiff it is about 4 pm, Lexi still has time to go to the center of Cardiff, from where I can (hopefully) bring her back to life. If it all works she will appear right here in the Salvatore's living room, where she died.

Damon and I waited and waited for hours, hoping the phone would ring every second.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The sound of the ringing phone woke Damon and Bonnie up.

"Please let that be Lexi calling to tell us that it worked", Damon hoped.

He jumped up and ran over to the phone.

Bonnie followed soon after, while Damon picked up the phone and answered it. She heard a voice talking on the other end. She couldn't read Damon's face but it had to be Lexi. Otherwise the person would hear nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie's POV<em>

I moved closer to Damon so that I could hear Lexi talking. I didn't understand everything but as far as I could tell she at least arrived in Cardiff safely, which was good news.

"So, where are you now?", Damon asked.

Lexi answered.

"Okay, we will get everything ready. Just stay there and don't move, you understand me?", he said, "I really want this to work."

I could tell that he doesn't only want it to work so he can go home to Elena but in this very moment, he wanted it to work for Lexi and only for her, so that she can come back to life.

"So if it works then we will hopefully see you alive in the living room here. Break a leg", Damon said.

I heard Lexi answer, "Thank you and thank Bonnie for everything that she's doing for me and I hope that you both will get back home soon." They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Damon looked up and turned to me.

"So as you might've guessed by now, Lexi is in Cardiff, safe and sound, and she's at the center of the town right now so let's begin and bring her back to life", he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Damon's POV<em>

I couldn't understand a single one of the words Bonnie was saying, but I hoped she was using the right spell. She repeated the same words over and over again, until a white light appeared in the middle of the room.

It was Lexi.

For one second I believed she could see me, but then she blinked and looked around.

"Are you guys here?", she asked.

"It worked! If she can't see us she must be alive", whispered Bonnie.

"Can you like smash something to show me that you're here 'cause I'm not entirely sure that it worked, yet", Lexi asked worried.

Without hesitation, I pushed my glass of Bourbon off the table, it fell to the floor and shattered into thousands of pieces.

Immediately Lexi began to smile and cheer.

"We did it, guys. I really am alive and it was muuuuch less painful than dying to be honest", Lexi celebrated just as Stefan made his way inside the Salvatore's mansion as he stopped in his tracks when his eyes were fixated on Lexi.

"Lexi...how? Why? How are you here?", that was all he could say.

* * *

><p><em>Lexi's POV<em>

With only two steps I was beside him and fell into his arms.

„Really, really long story. For now, just- just accept that I'm here, okay?"

Stefan took a step away from our embrace and held my face in his hands and, for a few seconds, he just stood there and looked me deep in the eyes.

"You can't imagine, how happy I am that you're back", said Stefan.

I felt like there was more that he wanted to say, just like I wanted to tell him more than just the story of how I came back to live. I wanted to tell him, how after all these years, I've fallen more and more in love with him. He is not only my best friend but he is my soulmate. I've been in love with him for a few centuries now, but only realized it while I was dead. In that time, I missed talking to him, I missed hugging him, and I missed his way of looking at me.

Remembering Damon and Bonnie were probably still in the room, watching what was going on, I quickly settled with embracing Stefan once again.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie's POV<em>

„I think we should leave.", I said to Damon. „Stefan might not know we're here but Lexi does and I'm sure she isn't comfortable with us still being here."

„I guess you're right", he agreed while turning towards the door.

We went outside to give Lexi and Stefan some time alone.

I turned to Damon. "So obviously the spell worked on Lexi, that means because she died at pretty much 12 pm on 31st December 1999 we didn't need herself at that time in Cardiff too, right? Still, we died in 2012, we need our younger selves in the town center with us to get us back to our normal lives. The only problem is, in 2000, you were in northern europe, and i was a little girl. How are we gonna get them both to the Mystic Falls town center at the same time?"

That was the last problem we had to solve. The last thing before we could go back to our friends, our loved ones.

Damon looked at me. Then his face lit up.

"I have an idea. Its crazy, but it could work…"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

_Damon's POV_

"...The only problem is, in 2000, you were in northern europe, and i was a little girl. How are we gonna get them both to the Mystic Falls town center at the same time?", stated Bonnie.

At first I thought it was hopeless. I thought about it again for a few seconds and then it came to me.

"I have an idea. Its crazy, but it could work…so as you said, I was in northern europe at that time. I know exactly where I was. I celebrated new year's in Malmö, Sweden. Don't ask me how I got there because that is kind of a long story but if you could transport Lexi to Cardiff, you can do the same with me, to Sweden. I need to talk to my younger self. I have to bring him home. I just need something that would persuade him to go with me...I need to kill Katherine. That's the only thing that would make me return. Katherine."

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie's POV<em>

"So, town center?", I asked him.

"Sure. I guess it's time to go back to where we belong. Or", he looked around, "to when we belong."

The walk back to the town square seemed incredibly long to me. Mostly because I tried not to look at all the people who were walking on the streets and having a nice day. I was sure if I looked up while walking, I'd have recognized most of them.

People I went to school with, neighbours, friends and the one kind I really didn't wanna see now that I was so close to getting home.

The people that died.

The ones that were still alive in the year 2000, but are not alive anymore in "our" Mystic Falls.

Not like Damon and I died but those had died a more or less normal death.

People whose faces I would see and only then remember that I used to know them back in the day.

I didn't want to focus on death, now that I was so close to coming back to life. I wanted to leave this past behind me.

Literally.

"We're almost there", Damon's voice brought me back to reality.

"Ready to go home, Bon Bon? Oh how I miss being seen by people and… well living. Being more than an existance in the past."

"Don't they always say when people die, they live on in their friend's memory of them? Isn't it funny that technically we now really are in their past? And yes, I'm happy I get to leave here.", I answered.

"I've been thinking about that", Damon said slowly. "I can't really get behind that."

"Behind what?", I asked.

"If everything we just did and we currently do, happens in 2000, then why couldn't Lexi just have told us everything back then when she was alive in our reality? She could have saved us a lot of trouble."

"I don't think she did know.", I answered.

Damon seemed confused.

"You think she forgot that? Dying? And even if it would be possible she forgot that, Stefan would still at least remember her dying."

"No. I belive back in 2010, she didn't know any of this. Did you see the movie Back To The Future?"

"Of course I did. I've already been alive when the movie came out. Sure I watched it."

"The same rules as in the movie apply here. Changing the past affects the future but it did not affect the future until the person that went back in time changed it. So we changed the past. If Lexi would still be alive in our reality, she would now remeber what happened. You understand?"

Damon thought about it for a second, then opened his eyes wide.

"My brother and Lexi never had a relationship like… well like the one we saw earlier. Her dying and coming back made that happen. So maybe…."

"Maybe what? Can you start speaking in a whole?"

"Maybe she's still alive back in our time."


End file.
